cjs_imagination_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Hashizume Miori
"Miorin" (みおりん) (by Suganuma Toshiki) |viz = |gender = Female |Birthdate = July 9 |Constellation = Ensis |Blood Type = A |Age = 16 |Species = Human |Height = |Weight = |Hair = Ash brown |Eye = Pink |Skin = Light |Status = Alive |Country = Japan |Affiliation = Border |Branch = HQ |Rank = B |Team = Narimatsu Unit |Team Rank = B-Rank No. 09 |Occupation = Border Combatant High school student |Position = Gunner |Solo Position Rank = |Solo Overall Rank = |Mentor = |Pupil = |Teammates = Narimatsu Masami (Leader) Suganuma Toshiki Inamine Himeko (Operator) |Relatives = Hashizume Ayuka (mother) Hashizume Kuniaki (father) Hashizume Yoriko (older sister) |Rival = |Love = Arafune Tetsuji |Main = Asteroid (Handgun) Viper (Handgun) Bagworm |Subs = Spider Shield Grasshopper |Type = Normal |Usage Points = 8100 (Asteroid) |Enlistment Usage Points = 3200 |Techniques = |Side Effect = Enhanced Vision |Voice Jap = Akaneya Himika |Voice Eng = Bryn Apprill }} |Hashizume Miori}} is a B-Rank Gunner in Border and a member of Narimatsu Unit. Appearance Miori is a girl of small stature, causing people to think she is younger than she actually is. She has light skin and ash brown hair that she normally keeps in a low side-ponytail. She has pink eyes, and she normally has a curious look on her face. In her Trion form, she wears a green double-breasted jacket with gold buttons and black stripes along the sleeves. Her unit's emblem is located on the right side of her chest, and Border's emblem is on the left shoulder. She has black shorts with a darker green cuff along with two brown belts, one that holds her handgun holster and the other with a small pouch attached. She also wears black thigh-high boots with protectors over the knees. Personality Miori's defining trait is her absent-mindedness. She is constantly forgetting things, and she is easily distracted. The people around her have to keep a close eye on her because she has a tendency to wander off and get lost. She often gets called an idiot because of these things. She is very imaginative, and she can often be found daydreaming or just lost in thought. She is quite lazy, and she doesn't like doing things that require a lot of effort. If it something important, she will put in more effort, but she tries to avoid work more often than not. She will sometimes come up with elaborate plans to get out of working, which causes people to wonder if she really avoided work in the first place. She is a very passive person, often just going along with whatever people tell her to do (unless it involves hard work). She hates confrontation and will avoid it at all costs, sometimes at the cost of her own happiness. She would rather be docile, as she says it is less work. She can be very emotional, as well. Her emotions can change quite suddenly, which can surprise people. The biggest example is how easily she cries, which leads some people to call her a crybaby. She can also be quite shy, especially when she is around a lot of people. She hates talking in front of many people, and she will often freeze up or start crying, once again displaying her emotional side. History Even as a child, Miori was absentminded and curious. She would always wander off and get lost, causing her parents or her older sister, Yoriko, to search for her. Yoriko always seemed to be looking out for her and taking care of her. Yoriko was the good child. She was responsible, she got good grades, and she was an overachiever in school. Miori, on the other hand, was ditzy and did mediocre in school. She was always in her sister's shadow, and she was expected to act just like her. People at school always saw her as "Yoriko's younger sister," but she could never live up to that image, it seemed. Although, there was one thing that Miori was good at that Yoriko wasn't. Athletics. Miori never wanted to participate in sports, though, until she heard about her school's swim team. She always loved swimming, so she decided to join. However, even then, she couldn't escape her sister's reputation. She realized that as long as she was at school, she wouldn't be able to escape. After hearing about Border, she saw her chance. There, no one would know her sister, and she would be free to make a name for herself. She joined, and it was discovered that she had a natural talent as a Gunner. She was asked by Narimatsu Masami to join his unit, B-Rank No. 19 Narimatsu Unit. With her on the team, they began winning more matches, and they rose to be B-Rank No. 09 at the start of the current Rank Battle season. Triggers and Abilities She has been considered a prodigy ever since she joined Border. She started with 3200 usage points at her enlistment, and she defeated the Neighbor simulation in 8 seconds. It has been said that she is easily on par with some A-Rank combatants, so she is often questioned as to why she joined the B-Rank No. 19 team. Triggers Asteroid: This Miori's Trigger of choice with her handgun. Viper: She uses this Trigger for surprise attacks. She can shoot so that her opponent thinks she missed, but then the bullets turn sharply to hit them. Shield: Her speed and reflexes allow her to use her Shield to easily deflect attacks. Spider: She uses this Trigger to limit her opponent's mobility so they are easier to shoot. She can also use it as means to increase her own mobility. Grasshopper: She uses Grasshopper to get into a favorable range or to move quickly around her opponent. Her great marksmanship allows her to hit targets accurately even when she is moving. Bagworm: Like most Border agents, she uses this for stealth. Side Effect Enhanced Vision: Her Side Effect grants her incredible vision. She has 6.00 vision, translating to 20/3.3 or 6/1 vision. This means that she can see detail from 20 feet (6 meters) away that someone with "normal" sight would see from 3.3 feet (1 meters) away. 20/20 or 6/6 vision is 1.00, meaning her eyesight is six times stronger than the average person. This is useful for spotting and tracking enemies, and also for aiming. Parameters Other Abilities Marksmanship: She is known for her frightening accuracy with her handgun. She can shoot accurately while moving around at quick speeds with Grasshopper. Her accuracy is largely due to her Side Effect. Because of her great vision, she can shoot accurately at longer ranges than most Gunners. Reflexes: Her good reflexes allow her to quickly adapt to situations, such as using her Shield to block sniper fire. Trivia *Her favorite food is vegetable stir-fry. *Current concern: Narimatsu has been making her run. *Her nickname, Tennen (天然) is short for Tennenboke (天然ボケ), which means "natural fool," and is a way to describe an airheaded or forgetful person. *She can play piano, which she often does instead of doing things that she really should be doing. Quotes *''"That sounds like hard work..."'' *''"It must be nice being A-Rank. You know you're strong."'' (to Satori) *''"I'm feeling confident, Murakami-senpai. Please don't ruin it."'' (to Murakami during their Rank Battle) *''"You don't usually work this hard, Hashizume. What's up?"'' (by Arafune) *''"Yes, have pity on me, Miorin! You should relate to my idiocy, Miss Tennenboke!"'' (by Suganuma) *''"That's our little Miorin! You sound like a real ace."'' (by Suganuma) *''""I thought I could do it. I wanted to make you guys proud."'' *''""I wanted to win! I wanted to beat Murakami-senpai and make everyone proud, but instead, I let everyone down!"'' Gallery Miori chibi.png|Miori's chibi Narimatsu Unit 1.png|Miori with the rest of Narimatsu Unit